myworldbuildingorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Darpyr River Religion
The religion of the ancient Darpyr River People were a set of beliefs that were followed by the folk who inhabited the riverlands north of the Pridchel mountain range. The religion was heavily based on ideas of the creation of rivers of the area, as well as the fact that the rivers gave life and prosperity to the first settlers. Beliefs The ancient Darpyr believed that the rivers of their lands were gifted to them by a sublime race of people who inhabited the highest peaks on the mountains to their south; known as the Hwenra. They believed that this race of people belonged to the sea but were put on the mountains as punishment by the god Pyeltan, so that he could keep a closer watch of them with his single, fiery eye. The rivers that flow down from the mountains are a result of the god Glawaid taking pity on the Hwenra, splitting large channels through the rock and transforming the Hwenra into living water so that they may escape the mountain tops. The primary belief and governing principle of the religion was that the rivers, especially the Darpyr, were left by the Hwenra as gifts to nourish and provide for the Darpyr people. Thus, the rivers themselves were almost worshiped, and at the very least were treated with the upmost respect and care. Dieities Pyeltan- god of light and fire. He manifests as a large burning eye in the sky. Glawaid- god of storms, water and birth. His thick, black cloak covers the sky when it rains. Afterlife The ancient Darpyr believed that upon death, they would be allowed to live in an undersea paradise that had been created by the Hwenra; as long as they had treated rivers as they should in accordance with the few rules of the religion. Organisation Each village had an appointed 'Geid', typically an elder or respected member of the community who had observed the 'Fydffon' his whole life. The Geid would take residence in the Geidcand, a home somewhat finer than the average dwelling that was situated next to or on the river. The Geid would be tasked with observing all in the village kept to the Fydffon, as well as performing the funeral rites and any blessings or other religious ceremonies in the village. The Fydffon, or the will of the river, was one of the few widely accepted rules associated with the religion. It simply decreed that the rivers be treated with the upmost respect and that one should never take anything produced by the river without first thanking either the Hwenra or Glawaid. Symbolism Funeral Rites Members of the Darpyr who had passed on and had observed the religion properly would be laid to rest on simple wooden rafts and set to drift down the Darpyr river, so that they may eventually reach the sea and descend to the underwater paradise of the Hwenra. If they had observed the 'Fydffon' correctly or not would be a matter for the local Geid to decide. Those who had not followed the Fydffon were set upon a pyre and burned, it was believed that they would be absorbed into the realm of Pyeltan and forced to exist as his slaves. Morals/Principles Superstitions Creation Theory Category:Religions Category:Extinct Religions